Little Umma (2013)
by Yunjae Rei
Summary: Bagaimana jika Yunho yang dewasa, pintar dan menjadi idola sekolah itu terlanjur menghamili Kim Jaejoong yang masih berusia 14 tahun? Seorang namja yang baru saja pindah ke kota seoul dan sangat polos. Mampukah mereka menjadi orangtua yang baik untuk bayi mungil mereka itu?
1. Chapter 1

**YUNJAE! YUNJAE! YUNJAE!**

FF Yunjae

Little Umma #1

Genre : Fluffy, Sweety Romance, Mpreg, etc

[Author pov]

**XXX**

"Ummaa.. Appa.." seorang anak laki-laki berusia empat belas tahun sedang berlutut didepan kedua orangtuanya. Ada air mata yang sedikit mengumpul dari ujung matanya karena pantat mulusnya baru saja 'mencium' sapu lidi sang appa.

"Sekarang katakan pada kami! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Yun?" Sang Appa sudah berkacak pinggang dan memasang wajah kecewa pada putera mereka satu-satunya.

Yunho hanya bisa menunduk, ia menghapus semua air matanya. "Aku sudah membuatnya hamil, Mianhae.."

Sepasang mata itu langsung tertutup rapat begitu mengingat apa yang sudah dilakukan putera kebanggaan mereka itu.

"Kau sadar kau masih kelas tiga smp, Yun? Bagaimana bisa kau membuat seseorang hamil diumurmu yang masih sangat-sangat muda? Kau ini masih berupa 'ulat kecil'? belum saatnya menanamkan benihmu pada gadis lain.."

Yunho hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya dalam-dalam, lalu menengadah lagi menatap sang appa yang menggeram marah dan memelototinya,

"Maafkan Yunho lagi , appa! Tapi sayangnya dia bukanlah seorang yeoja.."

"Eh?" mr Jung berkedip-kedip bingung. Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sedikit lalu menatap istrinya yang juga sama-sama tak mengerti.

"Yunho sayang! Apa maksudmu dengan 'dia bukan seorang yeoja?'" sang umma akhirnya bertanya pelan-pelan. Ia takut membuat anaknya maskin syok dan tertekan hingga berbicara ngawur.

"Hmm.." Yunho memilin-milin ujung kemeja seragamnya, "Dia bukan seorang yeoja!"

Mr dan Mrs Jung sudah memiringkan kepala mereka, menunggu penjelasan lebih lanjut dari putera mereka.

"Dia adalah namja yang baru saja pindah kesekolahan Yunho dua bulan yang lalu!" Yunho mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap kedua orangtuanya dengan gigi gingsulnya yang lucu. "Namanya adalah.."

**XXX**

* * *

"Hallo! Namaku Kim Jaejoong! Sangat suka dipanggil Jongie karena nama itu sangat imut, cute dan manis!"

"Jongie ini.. adalah putera pertama keluarga Kim! Umur Jongie sekarang kira-kira.. empat belas tahun! Meski begitu, Jongie masih terlihat muda dan cantik! Lihat saja wajah Jongie!" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya didepan handycam kesayangannya sambil melambai-lambai seolah-olah dia adalah pembawa acara anak-anak. "Langsung percayakan,-kan? Iya,-kan?"

Dengan jepitan rambut diatas kepalanya, namja cantik nan centil itu sudah mengambil microphone dan berjalan menuju kamar adiknya, masih tetap menenteng handycam berwarna pink itu.

"Ini adalah kamar adik Jongie yang menyebalkan! Dia suka menghabiskan banyak makanan kesukaan Jongie.." Jaejoong menunjuk Changmin yang sedang duduk diam dimeja belajarnya, membaca sesuatu.

"Lihat wajahnya! Bibirnya sangat lebar dan hidungnya terlalu kedepan! Setiap Jongie suruh mengerjakan pe-er punya Jongie, pasti Jongie dicubitnya sampai menangis!"

"YAA! BERISIKKKK! SANA MAIN DILUAR!" Changmin sudah melempar bantal miliknya kewajah Jaejoong. Membuat hyungdul-cantiknya itu merajuk. Kalau sudah begitu, satu-satunya pembalasan andalannya adalah sang umma.

Dalam sepersekian detik, Jaejoong sudah berteriak memanggil nama ummanya dan menangis kejer, berakting seolah-olah Changmin sudah membuatnya menderita.

"Jongie baby! Ada apa sayang?" Kim umma sudah berlari dari dapur begitu mendengar suara Jaejoong dan bertanya pada putera kesayangannya dengan wajah panik, "Kenapa menangis hah?"

"Hiks.. hiks.. ummaa..." Jaejoong sudah menunjuk-nunjuk Changmin sambil menjejakan kakinya kelantai berkali-kali, "Minie ummaa.. miniee.."

"Kenapa dengan Changmin?" Kim umma sudah memeluk Jaejoongnya dan menatap kearah putera keduanya, "Changmin? Kau apakan hyungmu?"

Changmin hanya mengendus sebal sambil menutup bukunya. Ia sudah berdiri dan mengacak-ngacak rambut Jaejoong, "Aku membuat rambutnya lebih rapih!"

"Huwaaa.. umma.. minie mengacak-ngacak rambut cantik Jongie!" Jaejoong menangis sambil sibuk merapihkan rambutnya.

"Omo.. omo! Changmin! Kau selalu saja menggoda hyungmu!" Kim Umma kini membantu Jaejoong merapihkan rambutnya, "Sini umma sisirin rambut cantik Jongie ya! Sudah, jangan nangis lagi! Nanti cantiknya hilang lhoo.."

Changmin memutar bola matanya jengah, "Umma! Kalau kau memanjakan hyungie terus, dia tidak akan pernah dewasa! Lihat saja tingkahnya, sangat kekanak-kanakan.."

Kim Umma langsung mendeath-glare putera keduanya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidakkah kau lihat kebiasannya yang seperti perempuan? Itu karena umma selalu menggangap hyung sebagai 'princess' dirumah ini!" Changmin sudah memanaskan sup tomat didalam panci, "Sekali-kali biarlah hyung menghadapi segalanya sendirian! Itu bisa membuatnya lebih dewasa.."

Kata-kata Changmin membuat Kim umma terdiam. Ia kini melihat Jaejoong yang masih mendesul-desul didalam pelukannya.

"Hiks.. hiks.. Minie jahat! Bilang saja minie iri sama hyungie.." Jaejoong mengucek-ngucek kedua matanya yang memerah, "Hiks.. umma jangan dengarkan Minie! Umma harus selalu disamping Jongie! Ya?"

Kim umma menatap mata bulat Jaejoong yang mengedip-ngedip lucu padanya. Lalu tersenyum dan memeluknya sekali lagi.

"Nee.. umma akan selalu ada disisi Jongie! Selamanya.."

"Hehehe.." Jaejoong tersenyum dan mendekap ummanya semakin erat. Tapi bel rumah membuatnya melepaskan pelukannya. "Siapa umma?"

"Sepertinya Appa sudah pulang! Jongie main lagi saja yah?"

Jaejoong mengangguk imut dan mengambil handycamnya lagi. Lalu merekam kegiatannya yang sedang menunjukkan cara menggunakan lip blam.

"Lihat! Ini tips kecantikan Jongie!" katanya pada handycam kesayangannya. "Jongie paling suka warna ini!" tunjuknya pada koleksi lip blam bermerek 'misya' miliknya.

**XXX**

* * *

Dilain pihak, Mrs Kim tampak kaget karena suaminya datang bersama rekan sekantornya, Mr Jung. Masalahnya tidak hanya Mr Jung sendiri. Tapi juga istri dan putera tunggal mereka.

"Ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba?" Mrs Kim menyambut mereka dengan senyum yang ramah. "Kenapa tidak memberitahuku lebih awal jika ingin bertamu? Aku tidak menyiapkan apa-apa, Mr & Mrs Jung?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kami datang karena ada masalah yang penting, Bummie!" Mrs Jung menepuk pundak Mrs Kim dan tersenyum hambar. Yeoja cantik itu bisa melihat ada sesuatu yang ia sedang pikirkan.

"Masuklah kedalam kalau begitu!"

Merekapun akhirnya duduk bersama diruang tamu. Salingberhadap-hadapan.

"Mana Jaejoong, puteramu? Kami ingin melihatnya?" Mr Jung melihat sekelilingnya. Ia tak menemukan Jaejoong disana.

"Biar Yunho yang panggil!" Yunhopun berjalan masuk kedalam rumah. Ia memang sudah biasa datang sebagai teman Jaejoong jika bertamu. Jadi ia hafal semua letak ruangan dikamar ini.

"Jongie! Yunie datang ingin bermain! Jongie ada dimana?" Yunho berteriak dari anak tangga paling bawah. Ia tahu, Jaejoongnya pasti akan datang sebentar lagi. Dan benar saja, tak sampai lima menit kemudian, Jaejoong sudah berlari dengan bandana kecilnya.

"Yuniee? Yunie ada disini? Yunie ingin tidur lagi bersama Jongie yah?"

Para orangtua saling berpandang-pandangan saat mengdengar ucapan Jaejoong. Sedangkan Yunho. Ia hanya tersenyum kikuk pada Jaejoongnya.

"Jongie, bicaranya jangan keras-keras!" Yunho menyentuh pipi jaejoongnya yang sudah memerah. Jaejoongnya terlihat semakin cantik dari hari ke-hari dimata Yunho. Ia benar-benar seperti 'bunga' yang sedang 'mekar'.

"Kenapa tidak boleh keras-keras bicaranya? Apa ada orang lain lagi disini?" Jaejoong menyentuh punggung tangan Yunho yang sedang mengelus-elus pipinya, mengecupinya berkali-kali. "Jongie kangen Yunie! Kangen setiap hari! Jongie ingin bermain gajah-gajahan lagi seperti waktu itu! Boleh?"

Changmin yang sedang meminum jusnya, langsung tersedak begitu mendengar perkataan Jaejoong.

Wajah yunho kini memerah, ia tahu jika Jaejoongnya memang sangat polos dan tidak bisa 'mengontrol' ucapannya dengan baik. Tapi karena hal ini jugalah yang menyebabkan dirinya bisa 'menjebol' pertahanan 'sang princess' yang cantiknya benar-benar kelewatan itu.

"Tidak sekarang jongie! Appa dan umma sedang menunggu! Mereka ingin mengenal dan mengobrol sebentar dengan Jongie! Gak papa-papa kan?"

Jaejoong mengernyit bingung, "Mengbrol? Semalam ini?"

Mau tak mau Jaejoongpun mengikuti kemana Yunho pergi. Mereka berduapun kini seperti dua orang yang sedang disidang.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Katakan padaku?" Mrs Kim memandang suaminya yang terlihat sangat depresi.

"Bummie! Ini tentang putera kita!" Mrs Jung mendekatkan dirinya pada Mrs Kim, "Yunho sudah bicara pada kami! Katanya.. ia sudah menghamili Jaejoong, putera pertamamu!"

"MWOO?" Mrs Kim hampir saja jatuh dari kursinya jika suaminya tidak menahannya, "Jongie hamil? Apa maksudmu?"

Changmin mendadak lemas, ia kini hanya bisa memandang Yunho dan hyungnya yang masih terlihat linglung dan cengar-cengir sendirian.

"Kami juga belum mengerti bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?! Makanya, malam ini juga.. kita harus periksakan kehamilan Jaejoong untuk membuktikan kebenarannya!" Mr Jung menatap wajah malu-malu Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu kini sedang memain-mainkan ujung rambut Yunho dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Yunie, Jongie ingin sekali memakan bibir tebal Yunie sekarang juga! Hihihi..." Jaejoong terkikik sambil menyembunyikan tawa dengan punggung tangannya.

"Pantas saja aku merasa dia semakin aneh dan centil!" Changmin menggeleng-geleng, "Ternyata dia sedang 'ngidam'!"

**XXX**

* * *

"Yunie? Kenapa kita kerumah sakit? Siapa yang sakit, hah?" Jaejoong menarik-narik tangan Yunho dengan manjanya, "Jongie takut! Ayo kita pulang saja!"

"Sebentar jongie-nya Yunie yang paling imut sedunia!" Yunho mencubit pipi Jaejoong karena 'kekasihnya' itu sudah menggembungkan pipinya dengan sangat lucu. "Kita disini untuk memeriksakan kesehatan Jongie!"

"Kesehatan Jongie? Memang Jongie sakit apa?"

"Mr Kim? Ini saatnya Jaejoong diperiksa!" sang dokter baru saja muncul dari ruangannya.

"Apa kami juga boleh ikut melihat pemeriksaan Jaejoong, dokter?" Kim Umma yang sejak tadi merasa sangat cemas akhirnya bertanya,

"Tentu saja boleh! Sekarang baringkan putera anda disini!"

Kim Appapun menggendong Jaejoong dalam pelukannya dan membaringkan puteranya yang hanya memakai piyama beruang yang ditutupi jaket berbulu. "Jongie appa yang paling cantik! Jangan takut, ne? Dokter hanya ingin memeriksa Jongie!"

Jaejoong menggigiti ujung jempolnya sambil menatap sang appa, lalu mengangguk pelan. "Tapi appa jangan kemana-mana ya? Tetap disamping Jongie ne?"

Mr Kim mengangguk, ia mengelus poni rambut Jaejoong dengan lembut. Sedangkan yang lain hanya bisa menatap Jaejoong dari kaca jendela yang terbuka lebar. Yunho mulai merasa cemas, ia takut dugaannya yang selalu melihat Jaejoong mual-mual setiap berada disekolah ternyata salah. Ia terlanjur mencintai Jaejoong dan sudah bermimpi untuk memiliki 'bayi' yang lucu seperti dalam komik-komik. Kepanikan mulai melanda saat dokter membuka kancing jaket dan piyama milik Jaejoong.

Tapi lagi-lagi tangan mungil Jaejoong menolaknya, "Dokter! Jangan buka baju Jongie! Please dokter.." Jaejoong menggeleng-geleng lucu.

"Memangnya kenapa Jae sayang? Dokterkan hanya ingin memeriksa saja?"

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya lagi, "Kata Yunie, hanya dia yang boleh membuka baju Jongie dan melihat tubuh indah Jongie!"

"Eh?"

Semua orang yang ada diruangan itu segera memandang tajam pada putera tunggal keluarga Jung itu. Mrs Jung bahkan menjitak kepala puteranya dari belakang,

"Apa saja yang sudah kau ajarkan pada Jaejoongku yang polos dan lucu itu, Ha?"

"Mian, umma! Aku hanya mengungkapkan rasa cintaku padanya, umma.." Yunho menggosok-gosok kepalanya yang sakit. Ia kembali menatap kearah Jaejoong yang akhirnya mau diperiksa setelah appa Kim membujuknya.

Sang dokter memeriksa beberapa bagian diperut Jaejoong, juga tekanan darah, berat badan dan hemoglobinnya. Setelah cukup, ia memakaikan kembali jaket Jaejoong dan menatap seluruh anggota keluarga Kim dan Jung dengan wajah lemas.

"Ada apa, dokter Lee? Apa sesuatu terjadi pada puteraku?" Mrs Kim-lah yang paling panik dan ketakutan dari mereka semua, "Katakan bahwa Jongieku baik-baik saja, dokter?"

Ia melirik Jaejoongnya yang sedang sibuk memasangkan kancing pada piyama dan jaketnya. Mereka memang sengaja menjauhkan Jaejoong dari percakapan penting ini. Takut jika putera tersayangnya itu sampai syok.

"Jaejoong.." Sang dokter menghembuskan nafas lelahnya, "Terlalu muda untuk menjadi seorang umma! Kini usia kandungannya.. "

Sang dokter mencoretkan sesuatu pada kertas hasil laporannya dan memberikannya pada Mrs Kim, "Sudah satu bulan lebih!"

**"APA?"**

Mrs Kim-pun langsung jatuh pingsan saat itu juga.

**XXX**

* * *

"Jongie baby! Minum susunya dulu yah?" Kim Umma membuatkan segelas susu pada putera pertamanya yang sedang main diayunan itu.

"Nee.." jaejoong hanya menurut dan mengangguk sambil meneguk susunya sedikit demi sedikit. "Rasanya hambar! Tidak enakk!"

_'Tentu saja hambar! Itu untuk kehamilanmu, sayang~'_ pikir Kim umma sambil mengelus-ngelus puncak kepala anaknya.

"Mulai saat ini, Jongie tidak akan kesekolah lagi! Karena umma, sudah mendaftarkan Jongie jadi murid home-schooling!"

"Eh?" Jaejoong menghentikan minum-nya, sisa-sisa susu dibibir dan pipinya masih tercecer. Namun membuatnya jadi begitu lucu dan menggemaskan. "Kenapa Jongie tidak boleh kesekolah lagi? Jadi Jongie tidak akan bertemu Yunie lagi, umma?"

"Tidak sayang! Yunho akan tinggal bersama kita mulai sekarang! Ia akan menemani Jongie setiap pulang sekolah!"

"Sungguh?" Jaejoong tersenyum lebar, "Yunie akan menginap dikamar Jongie mulai sekarang?"

"Nee.. tapi kamar kalian akan pindah! Jongie tidak boleh menggunakan kamar dilantai dua lagi! Sekarang kamar tamu dilantai satu.. akan jadi kamar kalian berdua. Gimana? Jongie suka kan?"

"Yeeiii! Asalkan bersama Yunie, Jongie suka ummaa~~" Jaejoong membentangkan tangannya keudara. Ia sangat girang. Membuat kaosnya terangkat dan perutnya yang sedikit menonjolpun terlihat.

Kim umma merasa sedih sekaligus bahagia jika mengingat didalam perut mungil itu.. ada sebuah kehidupan. Seorang bayi yang sangat mungil. Bayi yang kedatangannya sangat tak terduga. Yang pasti tak kalah imutnya dengan Jaejoong.

"Hiduplah.. dan berilah kebahagian untuk orang yang sedang mengandungmu!" doa Kim umma sambil mengelus perut Jaejoong yang masih melonjak kegirangan.

**XXX**

* * *

"Yunho? Semua barang-barangmu sudah masuk kedalam?" Kim dan Jung Umma kini sama-sama repot mengatur perabotan Yunho didalam kediaman keluarga Kim.

"Masih ada satu koper yang tertinggal dimobil umma!" Yunho sedang memasukkan baju seragamnya kedalam lemari Jaejoong.

"Biar Jongie saja yang ambilkan!" Jaejoong tertawa riang sambil berlari didalam rumah.

"Andweee!" Mrs Jung segera menangkap Jaejoong dan mendudukannya disofa. Jantungnya hampir copot begitu melihat namja cantik nan unyu-nya itu berlari sangat cepat.

"Jongie jangan kemana-mana! Biar umma Jung saja yang mengambil koper Yunho!"

"Kenapa tidak boleh? Jongie kan juga ingin membantu, umma?"

Jaejoong kini mulai biasa memanggil Mrs Jung dengan sebutan 'umma' setelah seminggu lamanya mereka sering ngobrol dan makan bersama.

"Tidak! Pokoknya tidak boleh!" Mrs Jung mencubit pelan hidung Jaejoong dan kembali berjalan kearah mobil yang terpakir diluar. Melihat dirinya yang tidak bisa apa-apa, membuat Jaejoong terlihat sedih. Kini dirinya hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

"Apa sebegitu lemahnya tubuh Jongie? Hiks.." mendadak mata Jaejoong jadi berkaca-kaca dan bibirnya sudah mengerucut menahan tangisnya.

"Apa sakit Jongie sangat parah hingga Jongie tak boleh kemana-mana?"

Jaejoong sudah terisak dan berlari kedalam kamarnya. Ia menumpahkan air matanya diatas bantal sambil memeluk beruang kesayangannya.

"Teddy! Teddy! Kenapa appa dan umma sekarang jadi berbeda? Hikss.. yunie juga begitu! Changmin yang dulu nyebelin bahkan kini bersikap lembut!"

"Apa Jongie sebentar lagi akan mati sampai-sampai mereka bersikap aneh pada Jongie? Hiks.. hiks.."

Mrs Kim dan Mrs Jung hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka didepan pintu. Mereka menatap Yunho yang kini berjalan kearah ranjang dan memeluk Jaejoongnya.

"Boojaejongie?" Yunho menarik teddy bear Jaejoong dan menggantikan keberadaan boneka itu dengan tubuhnya. Membiarkan air mata Jaejoong tumpah dibaju Yunho. "Kenapa bicara begitu?"

Ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Jaejoong, menenangkannya.

"Hiks.. Yunie! Apa sakit Jongie parah ha? Benar begitu?" jaejoong merengkuh pinggang Yunho dan mengusap-ngusap air matanya didada kekasihnya.

"Siapa yang bilang kalau Jongie sakit? Jongie-nya Yunie sehat koq!" Yunho menangkup kedua pipi Jaejoong dan menggesek-gesekan hidungnya dengan ujung hidung Yunho. _'Bahkan saking sehatnya, sampai sekali tembak langsung jadi!'_

"Ttappi.. hiks.. tappi..."

"Tapi apa, boojae?" Yunho mengecup bibir basah Jaejoong dan menghapus air mata yang masih mengucur dipipi mungil kekasih cantiknya. "Masih Ingin bukti kalau Boojae-nya Yunie memang benar-benar sehat?"

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya. Lalu mengangguk-angguk seperti boneka,

"Jongie mau bukti apa? Biar Yunie buktikan?" Yunho mengedipkan matanya dengan genit, membuat Jaejoong tersenyum malu dengan wajah memerah.

"Hmm.. Jongie pengen itu Yunie!"

"Itu apa, baby Jongie?" yunho mengernyit bingung melihat Jaejoong mulai mengulum ibu jarinya sendiri.

"Ituu..."

"Itu?" Yunho menaikan alisnya. Begitupun dengan Mrs Kim dan Mrs Jung yang masih memandang kedua bocah dibawah umur itu didepan pintu.

"Ituuu.. cuccuu..."

"Susu?" yunho menatap horor pada Jaejoong, apalagi ketika jari telunjuk Jaejoong menjawil-jawil 'juniornya' yang masih tertutup ketat oleh celana jeans.

"Cucu punya Yunie! Cucu dari belalai gajah milik Yunie yang sangat panjang ituu.." Jaejoong terkekeh sambil menutup kedua mukanya dengan wajah malu-malu kucing.

Sementara sang umma dari kedua anak itu sudah menjerit-jerit heboh dan sibuk bertengkar tentang gaya ngidam Jaejoong yang sangat ekstrim.

**XXX**

* * *

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

FF Yunjae/Little Umma #2

Genre : Fluffy, Sweety Romance, Mpreg, etc

.

[Author pov]

.

Yunho menghela nafasnya begitu ia mendudukan dirinya dibangku sekolah pagi ini. Semua teman sekelasnya kini sudah berbisik-bisik dan membicarakannya. Gosip mengenai dirinya yang sudah menghamili Jaejoong memang tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Seisi sekolah sudah tahu rahasia itu.

"Kau benar-benar hebat, kawan!" Yuchun meletakan tasnya disamping kursi Yunho. Lalu memandang wajah sahabatnya yang sedang banyak pikiran itu. "Bagaimana kalian melakukannya? Kapan dan dimana? Kenapa aku dan Junsu tidak tahu?"

Yunho memejamkan mata lelahnya. Butuh waktu lama untuk membuat Jaejoong tertidur tadi malam. Permintaannya yang semakin aneh dari hari kehari membuat seisi rumah jadi kalang kabut.

"Bukannya saat itu kau juga melihatnya!" yunho meletakan pipinya dialas meja, mencibir kecil dan menggerutu karena dirinya benar-benar lelah sekarang.

"Mwo? Jadi maksudmu.. kalian mendapatkan 'baby kecil kalian' di malam ketika darmawisata itu?"

Yunho mengangguk lagi, "Aku tak tahu jika Jongie punya rahim! Aku tak berpikir bahwa dia sedang mengalami 'masa-masa suburnya' waktu itu! Kini sudah ada bayi kecil yang hidup diperutnya.."

"Bayi yang suatu saat akan bertambah besar dan memanggilku 'Appa'."

Yuchun menepuk-nepuk punggung sahabatnya itu, "Sabar, Yun! Mungkin ini cara Tuhan untuk menyatukan kalian berdua menjadi satu keluarga!"

Yunho menengadah, "Tapi kupikir kami bisa bersenang-senang lebih lama! Aku masih ingin 'menyentuh' Jongie dan memanjakannya, Chun!"

"Kau juga bisa melakukannya saat ini meski dia sedang mengandung! Beberapa seks ringan justru baik untuk perkembangan bayi! Dia akan menjadi anak yang aktif dan sedikit agresif jika kau memberinya stimulus," Yuchun menyerahkan sebuah buku pada Yunho. "Bacalah! Sepertinya itu penting untukmu.."

Yunho jadi sedikit bersemangat, apalagi ketika melihat judul sampul bukunya. _'Seks untuk ibu hamil'_

Iapun menghabiskan sisa waktunya disekolah hanya untuk membaca buku pemberian Yuchun. Ia mengangguk dan berkali-kali tersenyum saat menemukan sesuatu yang menarik didalamnya.

.

.

"Ungghhh..." Jaejoong mengeram ketika bibirnya sibuk mengemut sesuatu yang panjang. "Nyamm.. nyamm.. enakk.."

Ia berkali-kali melirik tugas yang diberikan sosaengnim Shin tanpa mau mengerjakannya.

"Kenapa Jae tidak mengerjakannya? Apa tugasnya susah?" sosaengnim tampan yang dibayar Mrs Kim untuk mengajarkan Jaejoongnya agar tidak ketinggalan pelajaran itu mulai bingung dengan kelakukan namja cantik itu. Jaejoong sejak tadi hanya sibuk mengenyot es krim sejak siang. Entah sudah berapa banyak eskrim yang dia makan.

"Jongie sedang malas, Sae'nim! Jongie ingin bermain bersama Yunie!"

"Yunie?" sosaengnim Shin mengerutkan keningnya, kemudian mengangguk saat melihat foto keluarga yang dipajang diruang tamu. "Pacar Jae ya! Hebat, masih kecil sudah pacaran. Sae'nim saja masih jomblo!"

"Eng?" jaejoong menghentikan kenyotannya, "Jomblo?"

"Sae'nim baru putus sama pacar! Habis mereka tidak ada yang secantik Jae ah~ sih..."

Wajah Jaejoong langsung berubah. Ia tersenyum malu-malu. "Yunie juga sering bilang kalau Jongie sangat cantik! Padahal Yunie tidak tahu, kalau Jongie sengaja berdandan 'cantik'.. itu untuk memikat dirinya!"

"Eh?"

"Jongie sangat-sangat mencintai yunie, Sae'nim!" Jaejoong mulai menerawang, memikirkan wajah kekasih hatinya itu. "Yunienya jongie sangat tampan! Bibirnya tebal dan wajahnya juga kecil! Tak hanya itu, sorot matanya saat memandang Jongie... arhhhh.. Jongie tak tahann..."

Mrs Kim yang melihat kelakukan puteranya hanya bisa tersenyum lebar, kelakuan Jaejoong membuat siapapun ingin mencubitnya.

"Suatu hari Yunie menyatakan cintanya pada Jongie, sae'nim! Yunie bilang.. jongie adalah cinta sejati Yunie! Harta berharga Yunie! Makanya, Jongie rela memberikan segalanya untuk Yunie! Termasuk tubuh Jongie!"

Deg.

Mrs Kim menghentikan kegiatannya memotong sayuran didapur. Ia kini memasang telinganya mendengarkan percakapan puteranya. Ia juga ingin tahu kapan puteranya itu mendapatkan 'baby' hasil hubungan mereka?

"Tubuh Jongie?" wajah Shin Saengnim sudah sangat memerah. Ia tak menyangka akan menjadi tempat curhat dari seorang remaja empat belas tahun yang sedang 'berbunga-bunga'.

Jaejoong mengangguk-angguk, "Saat itu anak kelas tiga smp diwajibkan mengikuti darmawisata sekolah, Sae'nim! Kebetulan Jongie sekamar dengan Yunie, Chunie dan Suie!"

Jaejoong kembali mengambil es krimnya dan mengemutnya, "Waktu itu hujan sangat deras! Dan didalam penginapan tidak ada penghangat! Tubuh Jongie mendadak dingin dan mengigil! Yunie sampai kebingungan! Takut kalau jongie sampai kenapa-napa.."

Jaejoong tersenyum lucu saat membayangkannya, "Lalu karena Yunie sangat sayang pada Jongie, iapun memberi pelukan yang hangat. Ia membuka semua bajunya dan baju Jongie. Mendekap tubuh Jongie sangat erat dan menciumi leher Jongie! Sampai tubuh jongie akhirnya berkeringat!"

Sosaengnim Shin menelan salivanya dengan susah payah, ini kali pertamanya ia mendengarkan cerita 'malam pertama' seorang namja remaja. Dia saja belum pernah mengalaminya bersama semua pacarnya. Tapi muridnya itu malah jauh lebih berpengalaman...

"Yunie sangat tampan malam itu! Dia benar-benar gentle dan mainly! Menciumi seluruh tubuh jongie dan membisikan kata-kata cinta disetiap desahan nafas jongie.."

Wortel ditangan Kim umma sampai jadi perkedel yang tak terbentuk. Ia tak sadar sudah mencacahnya begitu telinganya menangkap semua omongan putra kesayangannya itu.

"Lalu..." Jaejoong terdiam, bibirnya sudah membentuk huruf 'O'. Pipinya semakin lama semakin bersemu.

"Lalu?" Shin Sosaengnim juga sudah menganga lebar, menunggu kelanjutan cerita Jaejoong.

"Lalu gajah Yunie masuk dan menerobos tubuh Jongie! Kyaaa.. jongie malu! Jongie maluuuuu..." Jaejoong menutup wajahnya dan menjejak-jejakan kakinya kelantai. Ia sudah berlari meninggalkan ruang belajarnya dan masuk kedalam kamar.

Membuat Shin sosaengnimnya jatuh pingsan saat itu juga.

.

.

Bel pelajaran berakhir. Yunho bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Ia sudah akan melangkah pergi jika Yuchun tidak mencegahnya.

"Kau tidak ikut kami kegame centre, bro?" Yuchun menunjuk teman-teman segenknya yang lain, "Ayolah! Sudah lama kita tidak bersenang-senang, bukan?"

Yunho menatap Yuchun yang kini menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya, "Ayolah Yun! 'Istri' kecilmu tidak akan marah jika kau bersenang-senang sebentar saja! Paling cuma dua jam.."

Yunho mengecheck jam tangannya, baru pukul lima sore.

"Kita ini masih remaja! Seharusnya masih asyik bersenang-senang!" Yuchun membisikan sesuatu ditelinga Yunho, "Dua jam saja! Istrimu tak akan tahu!"

Yunho berpikir lagi, lalu semenit kemudian mengangguk setuju. "Dua jam saja, ne? Lalu antarkan aku kembali kesekolah! Supirku sudah menunggu!"

"Sip, bro!" Yuchun akhirnya berhasil menggeret namja tampan itu memasuki mobilnya. Merekapun asyik bersenang-senang dengan game terbaru yang sedang online.

Sementara didalam kediaman keluarga Kim,

Jaejoong mulai mencak-mencak dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Menolak untuk makan.

"Nae jongie baby! Kenapa tidak mau makan masakan umma, ha? Umma sudah bikin makanan kesukaan Jongie lho!?" Kim umma bersiap menyuapkan sesendok makanan kemulut Jaejoong. Tapi puteranya yang sedang mengandung itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sejak tadi.

"Moo! Mooo! Mooo!" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya sambil berlari menjauhi umma Kim. "Jongie tidak mau makan kalau bukan Yunie yang nyuapin, umma!"

"Pokoknya jongie mau makan kalau Yunie sudah pulang!"

Jaejoong memilih untuk merebahkan dirinya disofa karena aktivitasnya hari ini sudah membuatnya lelah. Terlebih karena ia cuma makan sedikit saja. Sambil memeluk boneka gajahnya, Jaejoong menggerung sedih.

"Kenapa yunie belum juga pulang? Apa yunie tidak mau melihat jongie lagi? Apa yunie tidak kangen jongie lagi? Huft!" bibir Jaejoong mengerucut dengan sangat lucu, "Jongie kangen Yunie, umma! Yunie bahkan belum mencium Jongie sore ini! Biasanya paling sedikit yunie mencium bibir dan pipi jongie tiga kali saat disekolah.. tapi sekarang? Hiks.."

Mata Jaejoong mulai basah, tetesan kristal bening mengalir dipipinya. "Apa yunie sudah bosan pada jongie?"

"Tidak jongie sayang!" Kim umma sudah meletakan makanannya dan memeluk sang anak dengan sangat lembut, ia mengelus pundak Jaejoong dan menepuk-nepuknya. "Yunie hanya datang lebih lambat! Mungkin terjebak macet?"

"Biar Minie telpon kalau begitu?" Changmin yang ikut merasa kasihan melihat hyungienya yang tidak juga mau makan itu, kini memilih menghubungi ponsel Yunho.

"Tidak tersambung umma! Ponselnya tidak aktif!"

"Hiks.." tangisan Jaejoong semakin keras,

"Coba kau telpon pak Han! Supirnya juga membawa ponsel, bukan?"

Changmin mengikuti saran ummanya, namun.. "Mwo? Yunho hyung tidak bersamamu? Ia pergi dengan temannya?"

Tangisan Jaejoong sudah meledak sekarang, air matanya mengucur deras. Dadanya tersengal dan ia mulai cegukan.

"Jongie baby! Jongie baby harus tenang, yah~" Mrs Kim memeluk Jaejoongnya semakin erat, ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Jaejoong dengan lembut. Tidak perduli jika bajunya sudah basah karena tangisan Jaejoong. "Jangan pikirkan hal-hal buruk! Karena badan Jongie saat ini sedang rapuh.."

Mrs Kim belum berani memberitahu mengenai kehamilan Jaejoong sekarang, ia takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk mengingat kehamilan Jaejoong masih sangat rawan.

"Uuhukk.. uhukk..." Jaejoong tiba-tiba saja terbatuk, membuat Changmin dan Mrs Kim semakin cemas.

"Baby? Baby jongie kenapa?" Kim umma segera menggendong Jaejoong kedalam kamar. "Changmin! Ambilkan air hangat!"

Changmin mengangguk dan berlari mengambil segelas air hangat, "Hyungie tidak apa-apa?"

Wajah changmin mendadak sangat cemas, selama ini ia tidak pernah perduli dengan tingkah konyol dan aneh hyungdeulnya. Tapi kini.. mengetahui ada baby kecil yang tumbuh dan hidup didalam perut hyungdeulnya, ia jadi takut jika suatu saat terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan.

"Jongie huks.. tidak apa-apa.. huks.." cegukan Jaejoong masih belum berhenti. "Jongie mau tidur saja huks.. habis Yunie sangat lama.."

Mrs Kim dan Changmin segera mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Benar! Jongie tidur saja, tapi susunya diminum dulu yah?"

Jaejoong hanya menggeleng, "Jongie mau mimpiin Yunie saja! Siapa tahu Jongie bisa bertemu Jongie didalam mimpi.."

Changmin merasa sangat marah pada Yunho. Ia sudah membiarkan hyung manjanya itu menangis sampai seperti ini. Tidak tahukah dia, bahwa Jaejoong harus merelakan masa remajanya karena hasil perbuatan Yunho? Hyungnya itu bahkan harus meminum susu yang dibencinya setiap hari karena ada anak yang tumbuh didalam perut kecilnya itu. Sedangkan dia.. malah enak-enakan disekolah!

"Eunggg... yuniehhhh~" Jaejoong menggerung dalam tidurnya, menikmati elusan tangan sang umma dikepalanya. Menyanyikan lagu nina- bobo sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung jaejoong.

"Yunieeh~ jongie kangenn~"

Changmin yang selama ini selalu cuek, kini memberanikan dirinya menyentuh poni rambut Jaejoong.

"Hyungie?"

"Yuniehh~ hiks.." Jaejoong menitikan air matanya meski kesadarannya sudah hilang, "Jongie mau dipopo~ "

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil bergerak-gerak gelisah, "Popoo~~~ yunie~~ popo~~"

Tingkah laku Jaejoong benar-benar membuat Changmin ingin menggigit dan menelan bulat-bulat tubuh hyungnya itu.

"Kau memang pantas disebut 'princess', hyung! Tingkahmu sudah membuat seisi keluarga hampir gila.."

"Jika yunho hyung sampai mengkhianatimu! Kupastikan wajahnya tidak akan bisa setampan sekarang!"

.

.

Pukul sembilan malam tepat, Yunho akhirnya menginjakan kakinya didalam rumah. Dimana Mrs Kim dan Changmin sudah menunggu dengan wajah kesal.

"Kemana kau seharian ini?" Kim umma sudah berkacak pinggang didepan pintu rumah.

"Uu.. umma?" yunho mulai panik. "Umma belum tidur?"

"Hmm.. ituu.. aku sekolah! Tadi ada pelajaran tambahan, umma!"

"Begitu? Apa ada pelajaran tambahan dilakukan di dalam game centre, Yun?" Kim umma sudah menggelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah kecewa, "Kau asyik bermain-main bersama temanmu sementara anakku sibuk menunggumu sampai ia tidak mau makan, ha?" Kim umma mengelap air mata yang jatuh dipipinya,

"Jongie tidak mau makan?" yunho tersentak kaget, ia segera melepaskan tas ranselnya dan berlari menuju kamar Jaejoong. Dilihatnya sosok Jaejoong yang bergelung sambil memeluk boneka gajah kesayangannya. Ia seperti kucing yang kedinginan.

"Jongie ah?"

Masih ada air mata yang tersisa diwajah Jaejoong.

Yunho merasa bersalah saat melihat itu, matanya langsung berkaca-kaca mengingat kekecewaan Jaejoong pada dirinya. "Kenapa kau belum makan, baby?"

Yunho menitikan air matanya, "Bagaimana jika kau sakit? Apa kau tidak kasihan dengan bayi kita?"

Yunho mencium kening jaejoong dan mengelus-ngelus pipinya, "Maafkan aku! Aku yang salah! Tidak seharusnya aku bermain-main dan meninggalkanmu sendirian!"

Jaejoong yang merasa tidurnya terganggu, kini membuka matanya. "Yunieh?"

'Putri' kecil itu akhirnya bangun sambil mengucek-ngucek kedua matanya, "Yunie dari mana saja? Jongie menunggu Yunie sampai ketiduran?"

Yunho tersenyum melihat wajah merengut Jaejoong, ia segera memeluk 'princess' nya itu dan mengecup kedua matanya. Lalu hidung, bibir dan lehernya. Wangi vanila menguar dari sana, wangi yang sangat dirindukan Yunho sampai kapanpun. "Boojae, mianhae.."

"Hehehe.. yang penting Yunie sudah pulang!" Jaejoong terkikik kegelian saat pipi tembemnya masih digerayangi bibir Yunho, "Yunie.. geli.. hihihi.. geli.."

Yunho menakup kedua pipi Jaejoong setelah sibuk menciumi seluruh wajah 'istrinya', "Sekarang Jongie makan yah? Biar Yunie yang suapin? Mau?"

"Uungg~" Jaejoong mengangguk. Senyumnya sudah kembali lagi begitu Yunho hadir dalam kehidupannya. Jung Jaejoong, benar-benar sangat mencintai Jung yunho. Kekasih hati sekaligus appa dari bayi yang dikandungnya.

.

.

TBC


End file.
